Page 65537
Page 65537 is a book monster encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She is last of the three guardians of the book Four Animists and their Sources, and the most powerful one. Biography Page 65537 and two others were ordered by Alice to guard the book Four Animists and their Sources, which contained information regarding the Four Spirits, to prevent misuse of the spirits' power. Later, Alice brings Luka to the library as she intends to have him gain the spirits' power. However, she neglects to mention her previous order, so Page 65537 attacks him. The powerful book monster is able to resist being sealed by Angel Halo. She is only defeated when Alice conveniently sets the library on fire by not cooking her potato properly, due to being weak to fire. Page 65537 apologizes for failing her Lord as she is sealed. In Chapter 3, one month after Luka and Alice complete their goal of creating coexistence and defeating the true instigator Ilias, Page 65537 finally awakes from her seal and plots revenge just as the duo arrive. Before the book monster can attack, Alice immediately stops her and explains everything that went on, from the Hero defeating the Monster Lord to the unlikely pair teaming up against the evil Goddess, and even mentions to have accidentally sealed her subordinate. Page 65537 replies “Egads!” in surprise to Alice's words. Monsterpedia Entry “A Queen-like monster that possesses a book. Having possessed many different books up until now, her name is derived from how many different pages she has possessed. Boasting very powerful magic, any man who opens the book she is in will be quickly dragged into her world. Dragging them into her body, she is able to force any man to ejaculate. Any man caught by her will be forced to continuously ejaculate until nothing is left. Unusual among other monsters that possess books, she prefers to quickly squeeze her catches to death instead of keeping them alive. In addition, it is extremely difficult to seal her. It appears as though someone created her with this particular characteristic, but the details are not known. It appears as though Page 65537 is on a quest to learn more about the meaning and purpose of her existence.” Attacks Tentacle Massage: Normal attack. Will trigger tentacle bukkake on loss. *Tentacle Bind: Triggers bind status. Tentacle Hell: Binded attack which damages for two turns. Will trigger tentacle bukkake on loss. *Pussy Invitation: Binded preparation for Forced Semen Squeeze. This preparation takes two turns. Forced Semen Squeeze: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Book of Paralysis: Preparation for Eye of Paralysis. This preparation takes three turns. Eye of Paralysis: Triggers paralysis. *Book of Submission: Preparation for Eye of Submission. This preparation takes three turns. Eye of Submission: Triggers a surrender for three turns. Will trigger skirt bukkake on loss. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview She is a particularly dangerous monster, able to deal two attacks in one turn, although sometime she spends one of those times doing nothing but reading. Use normal attacks while saving SP for Meditation. Her bind is also dangerous, if Luka does not escape, Page 65537 will use Forced Semen Squeeze which is a vaginal penetration and an one hit KO move. After dealing one third of her hp as damage, her hair becomes undone and she will read her Book of Paralysis. This takes two turns to prepare, and on the third turn she will use Eye of Paralysis to temporarily disable Luka's ability to attack. After another one third of her hp as damage, her glasses will fall off and she will read Book of Submission for three turns. On the fourth turn, she will use Eye of Submission to force Luka to “Surrender”, causing him to masturbate for a while; this can be potentially dangerous, because it deals a lot of damage. Once her health drops to zero, she gets sealed. However, because of her special body composition, she turns back into her original form stating that her only weakness is fire. Some dialogue happens and suddenly flames appear as Alice managed to set the library on fire by screwing up her potato. This manages to seal Page 65537. If Luka loses, she will invite him to her pussy and he is sucked until his death. Evaluation “Did it feel good to be squeezed to death by her? Was that really your desire? Page 65537 is a formidable enemy with a lot of attacks. You'll want to save your SP for recovery, and slowly whittle down her health. Once you lower her HP, she may use a move that causes paralysis. It takes a few turns to prepare, so recover your HP in the meantime. If her HP gets even lower, she may use a move that forces you to submit to her. It deals a lot of damage, so take the time to prepare. You cannot guard through either of those skills, so don't waste a valuable turn in futility.. If you take care of your own HP and fight normally, you should be fine. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy that monster who lives in a book.” Gallery page 65537 hair undone.png|When one of Luka's attack causes her hair to become undone. page 65537 without glasses.png|When one of Luka's attack causes her glasses to fall off. 4QKwKQO.png|Page 65537`s attack cut-in in Paradox. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:San Ilia Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Ghosts